


the sweetness of your lips

by totalakrasia



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Br'aad Vengolor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Pansexual Taxi, Self-Discovery, Trans Br'aad Vengolor, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, how obvious is it i havent made out with someone before, sorta hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalakrasia/pseuds/totalakrasia
Summary: In which Taxi confides in Br'aad about his struggles with his sexuality
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Kudos: 13





	the sweetness of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> it's my fanfic and i get to project my identity onto Br'aad Vengolor-

Br'aad slowly opens the door to his and Taxi's shared room, trying not to startle the man he assumes is sleeping. As he slowly slinks into the dark room, he hears a quiet sound coming from the Tabaxi's bed. Br'aad stills, listening to see if it was just the taller man sighing in his sleep, or if he was possibly having a night terror, something both men were used to hearing the other have. He hears a quiet sniffle, and a small, choked-out sob, and the bard moves swiftly over to the edge of the large bed. 

"Taxi?" Br'aad whispers, his hand hovering over the thick dark fur that coated his friend, not yet touching him, but close enough that Taxi could feel his presence. 

"Oh, Br'aad! When did you get home?" Taxi quickly scooted up in bed, quickly wiping his eyes to remove any evidence of tears.

"Just now, Taxi, but why are you crying?" The pale man inquires, reaching his hand out towards the fur-covered shoulder of his friend. He looks inquisitively at Taxi, and Taxi shifts slightly, a silent way of giving permission that only close friends can achieve. Br'aad gently places his hand on Taxi's shoulder, rubbing gently with his thumb as he meets the Tabaxi's gaze. "Are you hurt? Did you have another night terror?" The half-elf speaks in hushed tones. Although he knows the other members of their quirky friend group all sleep upstairs while Taxi and Br'aad sleep downstairs, he still doesn't want to risk attracting the attention of one of their friends, on the off chance one of them is awake. 

Taxi shakes his head. "I'm... I'm fine, I'm not hurt or anything... it's not important," He dismisses Br'aad's concerns, putting on a forced smile. Br'aad frowned.

"Taxi... I don't want you to hide from me. I'm here for you. You're okay," Br'aad tightened his grip on Taxi's shoulder, not hard enough to hurt or keep him in place, but enough pressure to ground him. "You don't need to tell me, but I'd like to help." 

Taxi let's out a short laugh. "Sometimes I forget how you can get so serious so easily..." He shakes his head. Br'aad grins.

"I can easily go back to causing general chaos, if you'd like," Br'aad says, hoping to lighten the air a bit, give Taxi a bit of room to breathe so they both aren't crushed by years of emotional baggage weighing heavy on them. Taxi can't help but smile, before sighing, the air feeling lighter around the two men.

"I'm... I'm okay, Br'aad," The Tabaxi pauses for a beat, "Can I ask you something?" Br'aad nods instantly, still gently rubbing Taxi's shoulder. 

"How did you come to terms with yourself? I mean, sexuality and gender-wise. When were you able to say you were a man, to say you liked boys? When did that feel more comfortable than crushing?" Taxi lets the words spill out of his lips, tumbling between the two men and onto the bed, his own insecurities flashing like red lights for Br'aad to see. 

"Well, that's not exactly easy to answer. It's not a specific time or date or anything. For me, it was when I couldn't take it anymore. When I couldn't stand Sylnan calling me his little sister anymore, that was when I finally said it. Of course, Sylnan immediately did everything he could to make me feel comfortable, despite not understanding it, but it was hard to come to that time. One day, you'll just be able to say it," Br'aad rambled a bit, recounting in his head how he had confided in his brother while they wandered the streets, how he had found out that not only was he a boy, he liked them as well, and how it all became less of a big blaring label and more of a part of him. Taxi is silent for a beat.

"I want to say I'm pansexual, but I've never been in a relationship with anyone besides women. I don't know if I only like the idea of it or if I actually am attracted to every gender..." Taxi trailed off, looking at his hands as if they had the most interesting story written on them.

"You don't need to have had a relationship with every gender to find out who you're attracted to, Taxi. I knew I liked boys since I was a child, and I still haven't had a serious relationship. A hook-up here and there, but no serious relationship, and I can say for certain I'm gay. Don't look at it as a permanent label that you have to stay with. If it makes you happy now, then use it, and if that changes in the future, then that's okay. As for not having any experience with people who aren't women..." Br'aad trails off, taking in a deep breath, fiddling with his vest using the hand that wasn't on Taxi's shoulder. "If you want some experience, you could always just kiss me," Br'aad is genuine. There's no teasing tone, no mischievous glint in his eyes, no holding back laughter. Just soft blue eyes boring into Taxi's dark ones. 

Br'aad doesn't know exactly what he expects Taxi to reply with, but he doesn't expect him to smash their lips together a second after he finishes processing the sentence. It's awkward at first, and their noses smash together, before Br'aad brings his hands up to cup Taxi's face gently, shifting them into a more comfortable position. Taxi's fur is surprisingly soft beneath Br'aad's fingertips, and he can't help but revel in the feeling of it. Taxi is tentative, despite his immediate reaction, just lightly holding their lips together, not really moving. Br'aad smiles into the kiss, and opens his mouth slightly, silently encouraging Taxi to do the same. They move against each other, and Br'aad can feel his heart pounding against his chest. 

Eventually, they have to separate to breathe properly. Br'aad is flushed, the pale skin on his upper body a light pink, and his lips are glossy. The fur on Taxi's face is ruffled where Br'aad was holding him, and his eyes are sort of glazed over. They're both panting, silently looking at each other, waiting for the other to react.

Finally, Taxi says something. "Holy shit," The tall man breathes out, making Br'aad let out a soft laugh.

"So? Feel more confident in yourself?" Br'aad asks, raising a blonde eyebrow. Taxi puts a finger in his chin in faux thought.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Let me get some more examples," And Taxi leans in again, this time immediately going to swipe his tongue against Br'aad's upper lip. Br'aad let's out a small noise of surprise, but happily parts his lips a bit more, letting Taxi lick into his mouth. As they make out, Taxi puts his hands on Br'aad's chest, gently rubbing his thumb over the twin scars under his pecs. Br'aad shivers his grip on Taxi's arm tightening just a bit. The Tabaxi purrs just a bit, which makes Br'aad chuckle into the kiss. 

They kiss for a long time, losing themselves in the others' embrace. Eventually, they pull away a final time when Taxi almost yawns while kissing. 

"Okay, kitty-cat, it's late. We should get to sleep," Br'aad teases lightly, smiling widely at Taxi. He moves to get up before Taxi pulls him down into the soft mattress. Br'aad laughs, but lets himself get comfortable under the blanket Taxi pulls over them. Taxi hugs Br'aad close, sighing happily.

"Thank you, Br'aad," He whispers, his lips against Br'aad's long blonde locks. "I... I love you." The confession is gentle, sweet and full of so much emotion Br'aad is almost swept away by it.

"I love you too, Taxi," The pale man smiles, and he feels Taxi grin against his head. Taxi holds him closer to his chest, and the two fall asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this is my first time publishing a fic on ao3, I really hope yall enjoy it ^_^ I'm sorry if the description of kissing is kinda cringe, but If you liked it, kudos are hella appreciated! have a good day/night!!!


End file.
